Civ5 NQMod/Installation
There are 2 versions of NQ Mod: ;DLC Mod *Affects all games - single and multiplayer. Must use this version for multiplayer. *It will be always on both for single and multiplayer (the game will treat it as DLC). ;Local Mod *Affects single player only when you enable it (through in-game Mods menu). *Will not affect multiplayer games and you can still play normal (un-modded) single player. ---- 'Downloads & Required DLC' ;DOWNLOAD :Download Link (see below to decide whether you need the DLC Mod or the Local Mod) :(when you click the link, just close Dropbox window - you don't need an account to download) ;REQUIRED DLC: *''Gods & Kings'' and Brave New World expansions *All 6 extra civ DLCs (Mongolia, Babylon, Spain & Inca, Polynesia, Denmark, Korea) *''Wonders of the Ancient World'' DLC (Temple of Artemis DLC) ;NOTE ON OPERATING SYSTEMS :Mac & Linux: Unfortunately, the mod does not work on Mac and Linux. You will have to run Windows via Boot Camp (Mac) or virtualization software (Parallels, etc). ---- 'DLC Mod' (Affects all games, both Single & Multiplayer) **Note: In v12.3 the "MP_MODSPACK" folder has been renamed to "NQMod_DLC_12_3". The installation instructions should otherwise be the same. ;WARNING: :Due to the fact that multiplayer mods via the Steam Workshop are not currently possible, all users must download the mod manually and copy it to their install directory. The game will treat it as DLC and it will be always on both for single and multi player. If you want to play a game without the mod, single or multiplayer, you must move or delete the mod as outlined below. ;MORE WARNING!: :The same version of the mod must be installed on ALL players' computers or it will not work - there will be a mismatch/crash at some point and you'll be forced to scrap! ;INSTALLATION: *Quit the game. *If you have any previous version of NQ Mod installed, delete it first. (The folder is called '"MP_MODSPACK"' - see 2 steps below for its location) *Download the "- SP and MP" zip file from the download link. *Unzip and copy the "MP_MODSPACK" folder to your DLC directory: :Default Steam Installation (WINDOWS 7): C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\SteamApps\common\Sid Meier's Civilization V\Assets\DLC :(your folder should look something like this image below) ;UNINSTALLATION: *Quit the game. *Go to your DLC folder (it's the same folder listed above under "Installation") *Delete the folder "MP_MODSPACK" or move it out of your DLC folder. *Start the game. ;PRO TIPS: *To make it easier to install/uninstall put a shortcut on your desktop to Civ 5's DLC folder. When you are done playing with the mod move the "MP_MODSPACK" folder to the desktop to Civ normally. To play an NQ Mod game again just drag it back in easy peasy. ^_^ *If you want to go even more crazy, you can create an "enable.bat" and "disable.bat" file in your Civ5 folder, which you can then shortcut to your desktop: **Create a new folder in your Civ5 folder (e. g. "disabled_mods") **Put the following content into the .bat files: :::into the one which enables the mod... move .\disabled_mods\MP_MODSPACK .\assets\dlc :::into the one which disables the mod... move .\assets\dlc\MP_MODSPACK .\disabled_mods ---- 'Local Mod' (Affects Single Player games only!!) :You do not have to uninstall this version of the mod to play games normally again, but it is not playable in a multiplayer setting. You can only play this single player vs AI. ;INSTALLATION: *Download the "- SP Only" zip file from the download link. *Unzip it in the appropriate directory: :Default Steam Installation (WINDOWS 7): C:\Users\{YOUR_USERNAME_HERE}\Documents\My Games\Sid Meier's Civilization 5\MODS *Load via the in-game MODS menu (instead of Single/Multi player). Category:Civ5 NQMod Meta